1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner capable of selectively using a pocket-type dust-collecting apparatus having a large capacity and a cyclone-type dust-collecting apparatus of a smaller capacity by sharing a single suction brush, i.e., by selectively connecting the pocket-type dust collecting apparatus and the cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus to the single suction brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner basically has a structure that draws dust-laden air from a surface to be cleaned by a suction force generated by a vacuum generating device, and separates and collects the dust entrained in the air in a dust collecting apparatus.
Vacuum cleaners are categorized in accordance with the principle or structure of their dust collecting process. For example, according to the structural categories, a vacuum cleaner may be categorized into an upright-type or canister type, and may be further categorized according to the categories of the dust collecting principle, for example, into a cyclone-type or pocket-type.
The cyclone-type vacuum cleaner separates dust from dust-laden air by centrifugal force, which is generated by whirling the dust-laden air, usually in a cyclone chamber. There is no need to use a disposable paper filter for separating dust, and the dust collector can be emptied whenever it is full of dust. Accordingly, the cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus has an advantage in terms of economic maintenance and repair costs.
A pocket-type vacuum cleaner, as it is referred to herein, has a filter or “dust pocket” made of a material that allows air to pass through the dust pocket but which also acts to filter dirt from dirt-laden air drawn through the pocket-type vacuum cleaner. Since pocket-type vacuum cleaners usually have a larger capacity dust pocket, than a cyclone-type vacuum cleaner, pocket-type vacuum cleaner are usually used in large areas, such as in the lodging business, including hotels. The cyclone-type vacuum cleaner has an advantage in that it can continuously clean an area without stopping for a replacement filter, however, a cyclone-type vacuum cleaner, has a smaller capacity compared with the pocket-type. Cyclone-type vacuum cleaners are typically used to clean smaller areas in places like a residence.
Depending on which type of dust collecting apparatus has to be used, the vacuum cleaner compatible with each type of dust collecting apparatus has to be separately maintained, and accordingly there has been much research and development regarding each type of vacuum cleaner.
Meanwhile, both cyclone-type and the pocket-type vacuum cleaners have a suction port directly contacting with the surface to be cleaned and a suction brush having a vacuum generating device. If a single vacuum cleaner can selectively use one or the other of the dust collecting apparatus having different capacities, e.g., the cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus and the pocket-type dust collecting apparatus, as necessary, by mounting each on the suction brush, both the manufacturer and user would benefit from such vacuum cleaner. That is, the manufacturer can save unnecessary expenditure in research and development for different types of vacuum cleaner, while the user can also save money as he/she would not required to buy different types of vacuum cleaner.
At present, there is no such vacuum cleaner being produced or even studied, while manufacturers or customers bear the high costs of having to purchase two types of vacuum cleaner if there are variable amounts of space to be cleaned.